El bibliotecario
by livinginstead
Summary: Y es que en serio no sabía cómo diablos había terminado ahí, siendo que odiaba ese tipo de lugares y en realidad todo lo que tenía que ver con aprender. A decir verdad no se le daban ese tipo de cosas. "—¿Buscas algo en especial?" / AU, Riren.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, primero que todo...**

**Esta idea no es del todo mía. La idea en sí la saqué de un post de tumblr (la biblioteca, el bibliotecario y blah blah blah(?)) que ahora ni recuerdo donde está, yo solo decidí escribirla. La verdad esto es un tipo de "Prólogo" y por eso es taaaan corto ;-; y eso no más, les dejo leer:').**

* * *

Y es que en serio no sabía cómo diablos había terminado ahí, siendo que odiaba ese tipo de lugares y en realidad todo lo que tenía que ver con aprender, a decir verdad no se le daban ese tipo de cosas. Incluso… No sabía cómo lograba ascender de curso cada año en la escuela.

Suspiró por enésima vez en el día. De alguna forma u otra su rubio amigo, Armin Arlert, le había hecho aceptar la amable petición que éste le hizo de por favor acompañarlo a la recién inaugurada biblioteca de la ciudad. Evidentemente su mejor amigo estaba más que feliz por ello, puesto que el mismo Eren sabía lo apasionado que era cuando se trataba de libros y de aprender nuevas cosas día a día; A diferencia del castaño que los odiaba con su vida y los aborrecía.

Luego de pronunciar cientos de "No", aceptó de todos modos la propuesta de su mejor amigo por más aburrida que sonara. Sí, debía aceptarlo, Armin siempre le ayudaba en lo que se trataba de exámenes y solo gracias a eso el ojiverde tenía buenas calificaciones. Después de rechazarlo por casi quince minutos, recapacitó al recordar aquello y pensó que sería una manera de devolverle el favor.

— ¡Bien, aquí es! Gracias Eren, en serio. —el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa, para luego ponerse rápidamente en camino para lograr adentrarse al lugar.

— Como sea… —otro suspiro se escapó, a la vez en que seguía a Armin.

La única ventaja que tenía la biblioteca era lo cercana que se encontraba de la escuela.

Mientras Armin recorría todo el sitio en busca de quizás que libros, Eren se dedicaba a mirar todo su alrededor e inspeccionar cada cosa que veía. El lugar era bastante amplio, con repisas bastante altas que tenían cientos de libros y cada una separada por los distintos géneros de éstos; Las paredes tenían cierto tono beige que las cubría y el piso era de una madera completamente lisa que contrastaba con el color de las paredes. Y claro, también estaban las típicas mesas al lado de las repisas en las cuales se podía leer más tranquilamente.

Bien, apenas habían pasado cinco minutos desde su llegada. Debía hacer algo, ¿Verdad? Además el silencio le estaba matando y necesitaba distraerse.

Se paseó por cada uno de los pasillos que formaban la fila de estantes, observando todos libros y géneros que habían. ¿Qué había de interesante en leer un libro de quinientas páginas o más que eso? No entendía, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Solo le parecía aburrido el solo imaginarse el mismo leyendo uno de esos libros. Se detuvo finalmente en la última repisa que quedaba del inmenso lugar, para luego suspirar y apoyar su espalda contra ella. Vaya lío en el que se había metido y probablemente le quedaban cinco horas de tortura ahí, conociendo a su amigo.

— ¿Buscas algo en especial?

Una grave e intimidante voz le sacó de sus pensamientos y le obligó a girar la cabeza, cosa que solo le hizo encontrarse con el dueño de ella. Era un hombre un poco más bajo que él, con cabello azabache corto y liso, ojos grisáceos y facciones bastante finas. Permanecía con el semblante serio y el ceño fruncido, y en su mirada se notaba una cierta neutralidad, indiferencia. Vestía ropa casual, aunque eso no le llamó mucho la atención, solo lo hizo una pequeña "tarjeta" que el pelinegro tenía pegada a su pecho y en la cual decía en pequeñas letras "Bibliotecario – Rivaille." En definitiva nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Eren no hizo más que quedarse estático, observándolo fijamente sin saber que decir o hacer. El aspecto que tenía ese hombre le hacía demostrar una notable autoridad, al punto de que el muchacho que siempre peleaba con ciertos compañeros de clase, defendía a sus amigos o cercanos a golpes e insultos y no tenía miedo de nada… Se sentía como un cachorro indefenso frente a él.

— ¿Acaso te cortaron la lengua? —y nuevamente aquella voz le estaba torturando. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡Ni si quiera estaba buscando un libro, dios! Estaba acorralado, y si decía que solo estaba viendo podía jurar que lo echaría a patadas de ahí.

— ¡A-ah! S-sí, yo… —miró de izquierda a derecha, se encontraba en medio de dos repisas y tomó un libro cualquiera de una de ellas, para luego mostrárselo justo en frente al más bajo. No sabía ni él mismo lo que estaba haciendo por culpa de los nervios, ni menos la razón de por qué estaba tan nervioso. En su vida se había enfrentado a personas más intimidantes que el hombre que tenía en frente y él con solo mirarlo le estaba haciendo sentir esa inquietud. — ¡B-Buscaba este libro! Sí, este. Gracias por la ayuda. —suspiró aliviado, por fin se iría y ya no sentiría esa penetrante mirada en su persona. Bueno, eso creía.

— Ah, con que buscabas "La juventud homosexual". Ese libro se ha estado pidiendo mucho últimamente.

—… ¿Eh?

Eren, con los ojos abiertos como platos, dirigió su vista al libro que tenía en sus manos y leyó el título de éste. Como había dicho el azabache, tenía por nombre "La juventud homosexual." Los colores se le subieron al rostro y podía jurar que en ese mismo momento parecía un tomate con vida. Dejó a un lado lo más rápido que pudo aquel libro, para luego tomar valor y volver a mirar al otro a la cara. ¿¡Cómo no se había fijado antes!? Debía estar burlándose de él por dentro.

— ¡NO, NO! ¡E-Este no es el libro que buscaba! Y-yo, yo… —suspiró resignado, evitando terminar la nueva excusa que tenía en mente. No tenía caso mentir y al parecer el contrario ya se había dado cuenta. — No buscaba ningún libro, solo acompañé a un amigo a este lugar.

— Debiste decir eso en lugar de hacerme perder tiempo, mocoso. —el azabache dejó salir un suspiro, para luego mirar por última vez a Eren y dar la media vuelta para marcharse.

Eren siguió con la vista al más bajo mientras se iba, solo por no haber sido capaz de decirle algo más. Aún seguía con aquellos nervios y el molesto rubor en su rostro, además había causado mala impresión y le había hecho perder tiempo al probablemente ocupado bibliotecario, cosa que le hizo sentirse estúpido. Suspiró, notando que por fin el pelinegro se había alejado por completo, aunque sintiendo un extraño vacío luego de su ausencia a pesar de que casi no se hayan dirigido la palabra.

— ¡Eren! ¿Dónde estabas metido? — y ahí estaba nuevamente su rubio amigo, en una repisa más adelante que en la que estaba él y con más de tres libros en cada mano. El castaño no hizo más que saludarlo con su mano y dedicarle una fingida sonrisa, para luego dirigirse a donde se encontraba él y echarle una mano con ello. Ignoró la pregunta que éste le había hecho, solo para no revivir la vergüenza que había pasado.

Luego de unos minutos de guardar y pagar todos los libros que su amigo había elegido, salieron de ese lugar. Eren por su parte echó una última vista a la biblioteca, para solo notar que el dueño de aquellos ojos grisáceos que había conocido ese mismo día, lo estaba mirando fijamente desde lejos con esa gélida mirada que poseía. Sintió su cara arder y se giró rápidamente, tomando camino hacia la salida del edificio y largándose de ahí con su pequeño amigo.

— Armin…

— ¿Pasa algo, Eren? —el aludido miró con cierta duda al castaño, el cual estaba bastante serio desde hace un rato y sobre todo callado, algo que no era muy común en él. Simplemente no decidió preguntar hasta ese mismo momento.

— ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo a la biblioteca?

* * *

**Dejaré con la duda porque soy malvada (?) La verdad no tengo ninguna fecha en especial para subir capítulo, pero supongo que serán los viernes. Igualmente esto es como un "experimento", si funciona la idea seguiré subiendo y todo eso. Así queeee agradecería un comentario para saber si fue un asco, si les gusto o si tengo algún error (?) :'3 akfdjkgl ¡Saludooos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hooola! Bueno, aquí les dejo otro capítulo y la explicación de por qué no subí el viernes anterior ;u;**

**Verán, la verdad es que no tengo computador propio porque soy un poquito descuidada -Rompo todo lo que toco(?)- por lo tanto, tengo que usar uno que no es mío y la verdad no siempre lo puedo ocupar, así que he ahí la razón de por qué no subí esta semana ni la anterior. Son libres de golpearme si me tardo mucho (?) pero tengan en cuenta que siempre voy a subir capítulo por mucho que me demore asjhdf.**

**Y eso, las dejo leer:'3.**

* * *

Llamando la atención lo menos posible –o al menos eso creía él– se escabullía entre los pasajes de aquellas, en ese instante, frías calles. A veces corriendo desde una esquina hasta otra, o solo escondiéndose detrás de cada poste que se encontraba en el camino, los cuales sabía a la perfección que no lo harían invisible pero sí quizás hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

Indicando que en realidad no se dirigía a _ese_ lugar, claro que no.

Luego de esperar unas cuantas horas, las que se hicieron eternas a su parecer, finalmente pudo salir de la escuela. Evidentemente ese no era uno de los tantos problemas, uno de ellos fue el haber tenido que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para liberarse de sus amigos Armin y Mikasa, sobre todo de ésta última.

Mikasa era una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia, la cual conoció en esa misma escuela junto con Armin. Los tres eran inseparables, se tenían bastante confianza y no dudaban en defenderse unos a los otros ya fuera a palabras o a golpes; pero aquella pelinegra simplemente sobrepasaba los límites, incluso más allá de eso. Mikasa solía ser bastante sobreprotectora con Eren, al punto de espantar a todas las casi-novias que el castaño había tenido y solo para que ellas no le hicieran un futuro daño; de preguntarle cada cinco minutos si se encontraba bien y acompañarlo a todos los lugares que él iba, con tal de asegurarse de que estaba en buenas condiciones y sobre todo… Sin personas que lo molestaran.

Y si lo intentaban hacer correría sangre.

Eren no pudo evitar aquel estremecimiento inconsciente luego de recordar a Mikasa enojada. Ella era de esas personas que solían estar calladas y tranquilas la mayoría del tiempo, pero cuando se enfurecían solían dar un miedo terrible. Suspiró, aun preguntándose cómo había logrado "deshacerse" de esos dos y sin darles detalles del lugar al cual iría, solo insistiendo en que estaría bien y dando una que otra excusa que inventaba en el momento, las cuales por fortuna funcionaron y solo lo harían por esa vez.

Específicamente, se dirigía al lugar que estaba ya a solo unos pocos pasos de él y que en tan solo un segundo podría adentrarse. _La biblioteca._

En la cual, justo al lado de la bendita entrada de ésta, estaba uno de sus compañeros que más odiaba: Jean Kirschtein.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿¡Qué hacía en semejante lugar!? ¡No lo podía creer! Jean era el más estúpido de su clase y no entendía el porqué de estar en la biblioteca. Estaba seguro que si el _cara de caballo_ lo veía también en ese lugar, probablemente recibiría burlas por parte de él toda su vida, cosa que estaba más que claro que no deseaba y que había estado tratando de evitar hace más de dos semanas. Corrió de manera torpe debido a los nervios y se escondió dentro de una de las tiendas más cercanas que encontró, intentando hacer de cuenta que compraría algo para comer y que no se dirigía allí.

Sí, ni él mismo se había dado cuenta. Habían pasado exactamente más de dos semanas en que había pisado por primera vez aquella biblioteca, dos semanas en las cuales se había estado escabullendo cada vez que salía de clases, para después dirigirse a ese lugar y sentarse en la misma mesa de siempre, tomando un libro cualquiera simulando que leía y alejado completamente de las mesas principales con tal de que no lo descubrieran.

Y que sobre todo que _él_ no lo descubriera.

— ¡Todo esto es culpa de Armin! —alzó la voz, llamando la atención de unos cuantas personas y provocando que le miraran como si fuese un bicho raro. Se cubrió la boca debido a la vergüenza, para acto seguido dirigirse a la salida de la tienda y mirar nuevamente la entrada de la biblioteca, en un intento de "hacer como que no sucedió nada".

Oh, y Jean ya no estaba.

Suspiró aliviado. A los pocos segundos después de notarlo, se largó de aquella tienda y retomó el camino hacia el gran edificio, llegando en solo un instante a la entrada y quedando justo en frente de la inmensa puerta. Abrió ésta siendo lo más cuidadoso posible, se adentró en ella y caminó a paso lento hasta uno de los últimos estantes con intenciones de tomar un libro, intentando no haciendo notar su presencia lo más que se le permitía.

¿Cómo es que había llegado a esos extremos? Ni él mismo lo tenía claro. Vigilar desde lejos a un hombre que probablemente tenía el doble de su edad y solo porque tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, algo que aun después de verlo todos los días y por dos semanas consecutivas, no lograba descubrir por más que lo deseaba. Su físico era normal, no era una de las personas más hermosas que había visto y ni hablar de su peculiar carácter, del cual se había percatado desde que comenzó a observarlo. Pero algo había en el pelinegro y lo debía descubrir sí o sí, incluso si eso significaba el tener que hablar nuevamente con él.

Y recordar la vergüenza que había tenido al conocerlo.

Otra vez mierda.

¡Sí, todo era culpa de Armin! Incluso de aquella escena que sucedió cuando conoció a Rivaille. Él le había insistido en ir a la famosa biblioteca y ahora por culpa de eso, había desarrollado aquella terrorífica y extraña obsesión con el azabache. Por más de dos semanas había estado asistiendo a ese lugar, cosa que en su vida jamás imaginó e incluso tomaba como broma cada vez que lo invitaban, como Armin lo solía hacer antes. Además el rubio no le ayudaba, puesto que desde ese día no había ido nunca más a la biblioteca y Eren tuvo que hacerlo por sí mismo… Y por supuesto que no le diría las intenciones de por qué tenía tantos deseos de ir, las que no tenía claras ni él mismo.

Apoyó su cabeza en aquel gran estante y nuevamente, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. No sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo, incluso ahora encontraba totalmente estúpido aquella decisión que había tomado, la de descubrir aquella cosa especial que tenía ese hombre. Parecía una adolescente enamorada, persiguiendo a su amante fuera donde iba y observándolo cada diez segundos, solo para comprobar lo atractivo que era.

Claro, Eren era un adolescente. ¿¡Pero enamorado de un hombre que casi no conocía!?

No pudo evitar que los colores se subieran a sus mejillas solo por pensar tal cosa; Pero quizás era la única razón más lógica que se le ocurría. Podía ser la única respuesta de por qué tenía esa rara obsesión con él, también el que los nervios le impidieran hablar con el pelinegro cada vez que éste se lo proponía y se le intentaba acercar con cualquier excusa, además de poder observarlo por minutos enteros sin si quiera aburrirse. Quizás… No estaba enamorado, pero sí sentía cierta atracción hacia él, la cual no pudo entender cómo surgió de un día para otro.

— ¿Otra vez tú?

Su pulso se comenzó a acelerar por cada segundo que transcurría, sus manos lograron ponerse sudorosas en un tiempo record y su cuerpo estaba más que estático. Aquella voz… Aquella voz la conocía más que bien, la cual tenía ese neutral y autoritario tono característico y que retumbaba en su cabeza cada vez que la lograba escuchar, sin poder olvidarla por completo. Quitó su cabeza del estante en que estaba apoyado desde hace un rato y la giró para contemplar a la persona que, con una clara expresión de molestia en su rostro, se encontraba justo al lado suyo. No sabía qué hacer, las palabras no salían de su boca y los nervios le habían ganado nuevamente, solo por tener la presencia de él a su lado.

¿Por qué le provocaba tantas sensaciones en tan solo unos segundos? ¡Él no era así de torpe, demonios!

— Al parecer en serio te cortaron la lengua. —cuestionó, aún con la mirada fija en Eren. — No me digas… ¿Acaso viniste con tu amigo y lo estás esperando?

— N-No realmente… —respondió casi al instante, con la voz notoriamente temblorosa. Ya no servía esa mentira, ahora debería decirle una excusa lo más original y creíble posible. —Estaba buscando un libro sobre… La segunda guerra mundial, pero no lo puedo encontrar. —hizo una pausa, soltando un bufido y con él, todos los nervios que tenía dentro suyo. Al menos había dado una buena razón para estar ahí y quizás no se veía tan estúpido a los ojos del contrario, o al menos eso esperaba. — ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— Sígueme.

No dudó ni un instante en obedecer a la orden del más bajo, por lo que a penas éste comenzó a caminar, Eren se puso a su lado y le empezó a seguir el rápido paso que éste mantenía, casi demostrando que no dudaba en lo que estaba haciendo y estaba bastante seguro en ello. Eren no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás el azabache sabía de memoria todo lo que estaba allí en la biblioteca, desde en qué lugar estaba cualquier libro hasta todos los géneros que solo uno podía contener, cosa que estaba seguro que él no podría aprender por más esfuerzo que hiciera.

Después de unos pocos segundos de haber estado caminando, se detuvieron cerca de uno de los tantos estantes. Eren, por su parte, se abstuvo de continuar siguiendo Rivaille y solo esperó pacientemente lejos de ahí, con tal de no desconcentrar al contrario. Sabía que estaba siendo una molestia para el otro, pero lo más probable era que no podría tener otra oportunidad otra vez de estar con él y que lo ayudara de esa manera. Y no podía estar inventando excusas por siempre, lo sabía.

— Aquí está. Es uno de los mejores que hay, así que probablemente te sirva. —la voz que se hizo presente en forma repentina, provocó que Eren diera un salto ante el susto, cosa que provocó que se avergonzara. Intentando ignorar aquello, fijó su vista en el libro que el mayor le ofrecía justo en frente y lo observó detenidamente, para luego tomarlo y alejarlo de las manos de Rivaille. Aquel libro era bastante pesado, podía jurar que tenía más de quinientas hojas o incluso más que eso. Los colores que predominaban en éste eran el negro, el rojo y el gris, y la portada de éste contenía una dura tapa que seguramente aseguraba en forma más excesiva sus hojas.

— Gracias. —una curva se formó en sus labios, indicando que en serio estaba agradecido. Aunque… Debía leer ese libro el resto de la tarde, solo para permanecer un poco más en aquella biblioteca y tener cerca al azabache. Y claro, otra ventaja de aquella situación era el que sacaría un diez en su examen de Historia, el cual era sobre la segunda guerra mundial. No había sido una mentira del todo.

Con todo el autocontrol posible, ignorando los grandes deseos de quedarse a su lado, se comenzó a alejar a paso lento del mayor. Iría a la misma mesa de siempre y se sentaría ahí a leer su libro, como ya se había vuelto costumbre para él. Ese sería su plan y, obviamente, mirar de forma discreta al otro.

El azabache pasó por su lado, el cual quizás se dirigía a ayudar a alguien más o a hacer uno que otro trabajo. Intentó ignorarlo lo más que pudo, en serio lo intentó. Pero las últimas palabras que salieron de sus labios antes de que se alejara de su lado, lo dejaron completamente helado y sin reaccionar.

— La mesa que ocupas siempre está ocupada, deberías buscar otra.

* * *

**Aquí dejando con la duda as always (?).**

**Debo decir que este fanfic no tendrá muchos capítulos, no sirvo para hacerlos taaan largos XD ****Muchas gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs :') me dan más ganas de escribir cada vez que los leo, en serio askjfdkj. Yyyy... nada más, probablemente suba el próximo viernes o durante el fin de semana:3 ¡Cuídense!**


End file.
